Kinder der Dunkelheit
by inlaka
Summary: Wenn man in der Dunkelheit aufwächst, bleibt man immer mit ihr verbunden. Oder kann man ihr entrinnen? DMOC.Rating zum Schluss R...
1. Prolog

Kinder der Dunkelheit 

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört weder Draco noch Hogwarts oder sonst irgendetwas aus den HP-Büchern. Alles JKR. Nur der OC gehört mir ) Dazu sei gesagt, dass der OC frei aus meiner Fantasie entstanden ist, ich also keine reale Person als Vorlage genommen habe.

**Summary:** Wenn man in der Dunkelheit aufwächst, bleibt man immer mit ihr verbunden. Oder kann man ihr entrinnen.

_Zeit:_ 7. Schuljahr

_Pairing_: DM/OC

_Genre:_ Romance, Drama

_Warning:_ AU, OC, (vielleicht) OOC

_Rating:_ PG-13

A/N: Es sei gleich gesagt, diese Geschichte wird zwei verschiedene Enden haben. Aber ich hoffe, ihr lasst euch davon nicht abschrecken. Die Idee dieser ff schwirrt mir bestimmt schon seit mehreren Monaten in den verschiedensten Variationen durch den Kopf und jetzt musste ich sie ganz einfach aufschreiben.

Also, viel Spaß beim lesen und schreibt mir ne kleine Review, ja?

Prolog 

Sie, ein kleines 6-jähriges Mädchen, dessen dunkelblaue Augen kindliche Unschuld ausstrahlten, befand sich in einem schier riesigen Garten. Die warme Frühlingssonne schien vom Himmel herab und um sie herum wuchsen die verschiedensten Blumen. Hinter der Wiese auf der sie stand erstreckte sich zu ihrer rechten ein kleiner See, vor ihr ein dichter Tannenwald und zu ihrer Linken stand ein alter, düsterwirkender Landsitz.

Sie hörte jemanden ihren Namen rufen. Sie wendete sich demjenigen zu, der gerufen hatte. Dort stand ein ebenfalls 6-jähriger Junge mit hellblonden Haaren und rief ihr weiterhin zu.

, Vivian, fang mich!''

Sie lief dem ihr vertrauten Jungen hinterher. Ihre schwarzen Locken wehten im Wind. Lachend liefen die beiden quer über die Wiese. Sie lief so schnell sie konnte, schaffte es jedoch nicht ihn einzuholen. Immer wieder blieb er stehen, drehte sich zu ihr um und strahlte sie an.

,Fang mich! Los!'' lachend lief er weiter.

Sie lief weiter, doch plötzlich stolperte sie und das letzte was sie sah bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug, war der besorgte Blick aus den sturmgrauen Augen des kleinen Jungen.

Sie knallte jedoch nicht auf die weiche Wiese, sondern auf einen harten Steinboden.

Sie, nun im Alter von 14 Jahren, stemmte sich langsam und mit aller Kraft auf. Nur mühsam schaffte sie es sich aufzurichten, da ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte wie nach Höllenqualen. Überall auf ihrer Haut waren Kratzer. Schweiß tropfte von ihrer Stirn. Ihre feuchten Haare klebten an ihrem Gesicht. Ein Blick in ihre Augen zeigte nichts. Keine Emotionen. Keine Träne des Schmerzes. Einfach Nichts.

Sie stand in einem düsteren, kleinen Raum der nur von zwei Fackeln spärlich beleuchtet wurde. Es gab keine Fenster. Direkt hinter ihr war die kalte Steinwand. Vor ihr, den Weg zur Tür versperrend, stand ein Mann in einem schwarzen Umhang.

, Du gibst nicht auf? Egal. Du weißt was du getan hast! Ich dulde keine Ungeschicklichkeit! Ungeschicklichkeit ist Schwäche! Schau mir gefälligst in die Augen wenn ich mit dir rede!'' sagte dieser zornig.

Sie antwortete nicht, schaute ihrem Vater einfach nur in seine gefühlskalten Augen und hielt seinem Blick stand.

,Crucio!'' rief dieser verärgert.

Der Fluch traf sie mit voller Wucht. Es war, als wenn ihre Knochen brannten. Doch kein Schmerzensschrei verließ ihre Lippen. Sie versuchte sich aufrecht zu halten.

Gerade als sie dachte sie würde ohnmächtig werden, verschwand der Schmerz so plötzlich wie er gekommen war.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, die sie durch die Schmerzen geschlossen hatte, blickte sie direkt in zwei graue, kalte Augen, die gerade einmal 30 cm von ihren entfernt waren. Sie musste hochschauen, da die Person vor ihr fast einen Kopf größer war als sie selbst, ihrem 16-jährigen ich.

, Warum freundest du dich mit Schlammblütern und Muggelfreunden an? Blutsverräterin!'' zischte er, der Besitzer der grauen Augen, leise und bedrohlich.

,1. Nenn sie nicht Schlammblut und 2. weiß ich wenigstens was Freundschaft heißt!'' zischte sie ebenfalls zurück. Nach außen hin wirkte sie ruhig, doch in ihr brodelte es.

,Du denkst wohl, du wärst besonders schlau?'' Es war nicht mehr als ein leises Flüstern, sodass nur sie es verstehen konnte. Er kam ihrem Gesicht mit seinem gefährlich nahe. , Lass dir gesagt sein: Irgendwann wirst du einsehen, dass es falsch war die Seite zu wechseln.''

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich von ihr ab und ging schnellen Schrittes den Gang entlang, gefolgt von seinen Gefolgsleuten (A/N gefolgt von seinen Gefolgsleuten... einfallsreich, wirklich -.-). Der Saum seiner Schulrobe bauschte sich hinter ihm auf. Sie starrte ihm wütend hinterher.

Kurz bevor er um die Ecke bog, blickte er noch einmal auf sie. In seinen Augen lag Hass.

-

Er stand auf der großen Wiese, die zum Anwesen von Malfoy Manor gehörte. Er war nicht älter als 6 Jahre. Seine grauen Augen blitzten fröhlich auf, als er nicht weit von sich ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Locken sah.

Ihm kam eine Idee, und so rief er:

, Vivian, fang mich!''

Als sie los lief rannte er so schnell er konnte weg. Er lachte und als er sich umdrehte, sah er wie sie ebenfalls lachte. Sie war noch ein gutes Stück von ihm entfernt.

, Fang mich! Los!'' rief er ihr deshalb zu.

Er wollte sich wieder weg drehen, doch sah er wie sie stolperte. Besorgnis breitete sich in ihm aus. Er wollte zu ihr laufen, doch er konnte nicht. Plötzlich verschwamm seine Sicht. Alles schien sich um ihn herum zu drehen.

Sobald er wieder vernünftig sehen konnte, fand er sich im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters wieder. Dieser stand ihm gegenüber am Fenster, begutachtete Papiere.

, Vater, du wolltest mich sprechen?'' hörte er sich selbst als 14-jähriger fragen.

, Draco, mein Sohn'' antwortete sein Vater ihm mit erhobener Stimme , Du weißt, es steht in unserer Verantwortung die Reinheit und Ehre unserer Zauberergemeinschaft aufrecht zu halten. Das sage ich dir schon dein ganzes Leben lang. Also, wenn ich noch einmal mitbekomme, dass du dich mit Halbblütern oder gar Schlammblütern abgibst, werde ich die entsprechenden Maßnahmen ergreifen. Und du weißt, was das heißt!''

Er schaute seinen Vater mit unergründlicher Miene an.

, Dass weiß ich, Vater, aber...'' setzte er an um sich zu verteidigen, da er aus schulischen Gründen sich mit den Halb- und Schlammblütern abgeben musste, nicht aus privaten, doch sein Vater schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

, Kein ‚aber', geh!'' sprach sein Vater wie ein Machtwort.

Seine Augen reagierten nicht auf diese Bemerkung. Er hielt seinen Körper unter eiserner Kontrolle. Er ging aus dem Zimmer und durch die dunklen Gänge.

Er bog um die Ecke und stand plötzlich einem Mädchen gegenüber.

Er, nun 16, stand ihr näher als er es normalerweise zulassen würde.

, Warum freundest du dich mit Schlammblütern und Muggelfreunden an? Blutsverräterin!'' zischte er ihr zu.

,1. Nenn sie nicht Schlammblut und 2. weiß ich wenigstens was Freundschaft heißt!'' zischte sie zurück. Ihre Augen blitzten auf, doch sonst war keine Regung zu sehen.

Er kam noch näher an ihr Gesicht sodass sein flüstern nur noch sie verstehen konnte.

,Du denkst wohl, du wärst besonders schlau? Lass dir gesagt sein: Irgendwann wirst du einsehen, dass es falsch war die Seite zu wechseln.''

Er drehte sich um und ging den Hogwartskorridor entlang. Kurz bevor er abbog schenkte er ihr noch einen hasserfüllten Blick.

Also, wie bereits gesagt, hinterlasst mir bitte eine Review. Biiiiitte ;)


	2. Erwachen

Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Chap.  

_Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer!_

_DarkPrincess of Slytherin: Ja, der Prolog ist wirklich etwas verwirrend. Dieses Chap nicht mehr so... hoffentlich ;)_

_Diamant: Deine Kritiken kenn ich ja ;) Weißt ja auch, dass die Story anders ist, als die Sachen, die ich sonst so schreibe..._

_Liel: Wie gesagt, diesmal ist es nicht so verwirrend... hoffe ich ;)_

_Also dann viel Spaß beim weiterlesen!_

**Kapitel 1**

_Erwachen_

Vivian wachte leicht erschrocken auf. Sie hatte schon wieder diesen Traum. In letzter Zeit träumte sie ihn immer öfters, doch wusste sie nicht, was er zu bedeuten hatte, da es nur ein Wirrwarr aus Erinnerungen war.

Sie fasste sich auf die Stirn und merkte den kalten Schweiß darauf. Noch müde schaute sie auf die Uhr: 5.30 Uhr.

Da sie normalerweise eh in einer halben Stunde aufgestanden wäre, stieg sie aus dem Bett und ging erst einmal duschen. Die Dusche wischte den Traum komplett aus ihren Gedanken.

Es war Montag und so legte sie ihre Gryffindor-Schuluniform an. Ihre langen schwarzen Locken ließ sie wie so oft offen über ihre Schultern hängen. Mit etwas Schmuck, bestehend aus silbernen Ohrringen und dem Siegelring ihrer Familie, Noxville, war ihr typisches Aussehen vollständig.

Leise, ohne ihre Zimmerkameradinnen zu wecken, verließ sie den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässlerinnen und stieg hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es loderte bereits ein einladendes Feuer im Kamin.

Sie setzte sich in einen der vertrauten Sessel und genoss die Stille.

Sie war erst Anfang der sechsten Klasse nach Hogwarts gekommen. Zuvor ging sie auf eine Privatschule in Wales. Doch nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern wurde sie von ihrem Onkel aufgenommen und der wollte nicht, dass sie weiter nach Wales ging. Es hätte dort einen zu schlechten Einfluss auf sie, meinte er. Und sie gab ihm Recht. Auf Hogwarts ging es ihr wesentlich besser.

Sie konnte sich noch genau an ihren ersten Schultag hier erinnern.

Flashback

Ihr neues Jahr fing mit einem unschönen Wiedersehen an. Sie saß in einem Abteil und las in ihrem Schulbuch für VgddK, was in Hogwarts bis jetzt unterrichtet wurde. Sie musste feststellen, dass der Lehrplan sich deutlich von dem auf St. Purence unterschied.

Doch weiter kam sie nicht, da die Abteiltür aufgeschoben wurde und ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und einer grünen Schuluniform sie erblickte.

, Wen haben wir denn da. Noxville, nicht wahr? Lange nicht gesehen.''

Sie sprach säuerlich. Vivian blickte auf und erkannte das Mädchen sofort.

, Ach nein, Pansy Parkinson. Ich bin überrascht dich hier zu sehen.'' Antwortete Vivian ihr in einem geringschätzigem Tonfall.

, Pass auf was du sagst, Noxville.'' Erwiderte Pansy böse.

, Tz... Sollte ich jetzt Angst vor die haben? Dann bist du auf dem Holzweg. Such dir jemand anderes, den du niedermachen kannst. Hier bist du an der falschen Adresse.''

Vivian sprach dies, als wenn es das normalste der Welt wäre.

Pansy knurrte kurz, verschwand jedoch dann.

Es goss aus Kübeln als sie aus dem Hogwartsexpress ausstieg.

, Erstklässer zu mir! Erstklässler hier her! Und Miss Noxville, Miss Noxville folge mir bitte auch!'' hörte sie ihren Namen von einem Halbriesen rufen.

So ging sie mit ein wenig Abstand zu den schnatternden Erstklässlern hinter dem Halbriesen, der sich als Professor Hagrid vorgestellt hatte, hinunter zum See, wo sie in kleine Boote stiegen. Die Fahrt war unangenehm, da es immer stärker regnete und die Boote größtenteils anfingen, sich in Badewannen zu verwandeln.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zog die ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Fluch. Unter den erstaunten Augen der Erstklässler fing das Wasser aus dem Boot an, von alleine in den See zu fließen. Bald wurde jeder Tropfen sofort aus dem Boot hinaus geleitet.

Doch niemand beachtete dieses Schauspiel mehr, denn nun ragte groß und imposant auf einem Felsen Hogwarts. Licht drang durch die vielen Fenster. Man konnte die Magie spüren, die von dieser Schule ausging.

Mittlerweile hatten sie den See überquert und stapften nun durch den Schlamm hoch zum Schloss. Pitsch nass standen sie nun in der Eingangshalle und wurden von Professor McGonagall, einer streng aussehenden Lehrerin begrüßt.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit zusammen gequetscht in einer Nebenkammer war es soweit. Sie betraten die Große Halle, in der bereits die anderen Schüler und Lehrer Platz genommen hatten.

Vivian trat als Letzte ein; Wieder mit ein wenig abstand. Während die Erstklässler noch immer voller Erstaunen die Decke ansahen, schweifte ihr Blick über den Lehrertisch, wo ihr Professor Dumbledore, den sie natürlich kannte, zunickte, hinüber zu den Schülern. Bei einem Gesicht stoppte sie kurz. Am Tisch der Slytherins saß jemand, den sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte: Draco Malfoy.

Er starrte nicht, doch sah er sie unverwandt an. Ein blick in seine Augen sah sie das, was sie sich schon lange dachte. In seinen Augen war keine Gefühlsregung zu sehen. Sie konnte nicht aus ihnen lesen, was er von ihrem Erscheinen hielt.

Ein wenig Trauer kam in Vivian auf, auch wenn man ihr es nicht ansah.

Sie lenkte ihren Blick zurück zu Professor McGonagall, die bereits die ersten Namen aufrief. Jeder, der aufgerufen wurde, nahm auf einem dreibeinigen Stuhl Platz und setzte den Hut auf, der daraufhin das Haus verkündete.

Als alle Erstklässler eingeteilt waren erhob sich Dumbledore kurz und sprach:

, Wir dürfen heute eine neue Schülerin in unseren 6. Jahrgang aufnehmen, die zuvor in Wales zur Schule ging.''

, Vivian Noxville!'' rief Professor McGonagall auch schon.

Elegant ließ Vivian sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und sobald sie den Hut auf hatte hörte sie auch schon eine leise Stimme:

, Ah, Noxville, ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du kommst. Solltest schon vor ein paar Jahren da sein, nicht wahr?...''

, Ja ja.'' Antwortete Vivian gedanklich etwas genervt.

, Nun gut, wie wäre es mit Slytherin? Deine Familie war dort und du besitzt die besten Voraussetzungen dafür. Aber halt, ich sehe da noch etwas anderes, viel stärkeres. Mut und einen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit. Eindeutig, du gehörst nach... GRYFFINDOR!''

Alle am Gryffindor-Tisch klatschten. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht als sie zum Tisch ihres neun Hauses ging. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Draco, der arrogant fragend die Augenbraue hochzog. Vivian quittierte das, in dem sie ebenfalls die Augenbraue hob und sich dann setzte.

Flashback Ende

Sie musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln. Seitdem sie nach Gryffindor eingeteilt wurde hatte sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihr und Draco stetig verschlechtert. Kaum einer wusste, dass sie einst beste Freunde waren und heute würde es wohl auch kaum einer vermuten.

Draco wurde aus seinem unruhigen Traum gerissen. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und schaute zu seinem Baldachin hinauf. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum er diese Szenen immer wieder in seinen Träumen erlebte.

Er versuchte weiter zu schlafen, jedoch erfolglos. So bleib ihm nichts anderes übrig, als aufzustehen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es bereits 6Uhr war. Nach einer Dusche zog er sich seine Uniform an. Doch als er in den Spiegel guckte kam ihm sein Traum wieder in Erinnerung.

Während er seine Haare ordnete überlegte er.

/Warum sehe ich so oft Noxville? Sie interessiert mich doch gar nicht./

Auch er erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem er sie wiedergesehen hatte.

Flashback

Während der Zugfahrt war er zum Glück von Pansy Parkinson verschont geblieben, da er bei den Vertrauensschülern saß, doch als er in eine der Kutschen stieg, froh endlich aus dem Regen raus zu sein, sprang das aufgeregte und mal wieder wie aus dem Farbtopf gestiegene Mädchen auf den letzten freien Platz neben Draco.

Sie lehnte sich an ihn an und sagte übermütig erfreut:

, Draco, bin ich froh dich zu sehen. Wir hatten in den Ferien ja soo wenig Zeit.''

Er drängt sie von seinem Arm weg, an den sie sich mittlerweile klammerte. Entrüstet schaute sie ihn kurz an, fuhr dann aber in einem leicht finsteren Ton fort.

, Rate mal, wer ab heute in unseren Jahrgang geht?''

, Wer?'' fragte Draco tonlos.

, Du wirst sie bestimmt noch von früher kennen. Ich hab sie schon immer nicht gemocht, aber na ja...''

, Pansy.'' Er wurde ärgerlich.

, Ist ja gut, ich spreche von Vivian Noxville.''

, Vivian? Ich dachte sie geht nach Wales.''

Das interessierte Draco. Pansy schien froh zu sein, dass er ihr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und fuhr fort.

, Ja schon, aber hast du nicht gehört, dass ihre Eltern getötet worden sind.''

, Natürlich.''

, Jedenfalls scheint sie jetzt wohl nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Wie soll man das denn aushalten. Sie war vorhin schon so mies. Hat mich gleich angemeckert. Meinte wohl, sie wäre was besseres...''

Draco hörte Pansy schon gar nicht mehr zu. Erstens weil sie garantiert wieder irgendwelche Dinge weglässt und andere hinzuerfindet und zweitens, weil ihn das Thema anderweitig beschäftigte.

Die Kutschen hielten und Draco war froh, von Pansy wegzukommen. In der großen Halle hatte er Glück, dass sich Pansy einige Plätze von ihm entfernt setzen musste.

Die Türen zur Halle gingen auf und Professor McGonagall gefolgt von den Erstklässlern kam hinein. Als letztes kam ein Mädchen hinein, das das Alter von elf schon um einiges überschritten hatte. Verwunderte Blicke lagen auf ihr.

Auch Draco beobachtete sie, nur dass er im Gegensatz zu den anderen wusste, wer sie war.

Für einen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke. Ein komische Gefühl ging ihm durch seinen Magen.

Nach der Einteilung der Erstklässler war sie an der Reihe. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick rief der Hut „Gryffindor" aus.

Draco zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Er hatte sich zwar bereits gedacht, dass sie nicht so kühl wie andere sei, aber nach Gryffindor? Seine Sympathie verschwand und ein arrogant fragender Blick traf sie. Sie schaute zu ihm und zog als Antwort auch nur die Augenbraue hoch.

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber auch der letzten Funken Sympathie schien zu verschwinden.

Flashback Ende

Seitdem hatten sie eigentlich nur noch gestritten, wenn sie sich begegneten.

Er ließ von seinem Spiegelbild los.

Warum interessierte ihn das überhaupt?

Ende Kapitel 1 

_Boah, das ist für meine Verhältnisse ein neuer Rekord, was die Kapitellänge angeht._

_Naja, ich hoffees hat euch gefallen und ist nicht ganz so verwirrend, wie der Prolog. ;)_

_Als, vielleicht ne kleine Review?_


End file.
